


Side to Side

by rainbowdracula



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdracula/pseuds/rainbowdracula
Summary: Keith would admit that he has a type - big, muscular, and strong.Shiro hits every note.





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> I have a five page essay due on Monday I haven't started :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this post on Tumblr!](https://rainbowdracula.tumblr.com/post/168137866942/side-to-side-keithshiro)

"I've been here all night,

I've been here all day,

And boy, got me walkin' side to side."

\- _Side to Side,_ Ariana Grande

 

The cafe was bustling with students.

It was close to campus, the coffee was cheap, and the low orange light not glaring, making it perfect for all day study sessions for students cramming for midterms. Keith was one such miserable student, tucked into a blue corner booth, his astronomy notes spread out on the scarred wobbly table in front of him. He was typing them out on his clunky laptop, desperately trying to get back to the moment in class when all these equations and models made actual sense, and cursing his past self's shitty chicken scratch. He had thrown his hair up into a messy bun, strands falling into his face, and only his big glasses kept them out of his purple eyes.

"Fuck," Keith mumbled, setting down his textbook and pushing up his glass to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was going to fail this exam, he realized in a moment of crystal clarity, and no amount of studying was going to save his sorry ass. The bell on the front door jingled, the sound slicing through the chatter of the cafe, and it made Keith looked up. His glassed dropped down as his eyebrows crept up to his hairline. _That is a lot of man._

Indeed, the dude who strolled into the cafe was at least six foot four and had difficulty getting his shoulders through the door. His left bicep – the one facing Keith – was bigger than Keith's thigh. His pectorals were about to burst out of his wholesome gray sweater. Keith swallowed hard and looked on his notes on the gravitational effects of Mars's moons. The numbers were blurring together. He looked up again. The barista was handing the guy a mug of coffee, as tiny as a china teacup in his big, big hands. _God is real._

The dude turned around to find a seat in the crowded cafe, and Keith bored holes into his laptop screen so he didn't get caught staring. Nothing was processed. Keith hadn't gotten laid since...Sven? Sven went back to Sweden four months ago after one incredible last weekend. Against his will, Lotor's snotty posh voice floated in his head – _your thirst for huge men will be your downfall, Kogane._

"Can I sit here?"

Keith looked up to see the guy standing, looming, above him with a beaming smile. He had a white lock of hair, carefully combed back into the rest of his dark hair. His right hand was metal, Keith noted distantly, a prosthesis.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Keith stuttered, corralling his scattered notes into a semi-neat pile. The guy sat down, looking cramped in the booth.

"Thank you," the guy said. "I'm Shiro."

"...Keith," Keith replied. Shiro was taking off his messenger bag, arms flexing under his soft wool sweater. "My name's Keith."

Shiro pulled out a battered notebook and a book. "Astronomy?"

"Yeah," Keith said, like a braindead idiot. "I'm an astrophysics major."

"I'm getting my Master's in aeronautical engineering," Shiro said. Oh no, he was hot _and_ smart.

"That's cool."

Keith was fucked in so many creative ways.

As it turned out, Shiro knew quite a lot about Mars and its orbit, and was more than happy to explain it to a tongue-tied Keith. Keith didn't trust himself to talk too much without horrific thirst spilling out. Shiro didn't seem to mind, smiling softly the entire time he talked through the equations. Finally, after what seemed like a centuries-long drought, the day started to become dark and they packed up their things along with the rest of the student hoard.

"Where do you live?" Shiro asked as they stepped into the cold autumnal air.

"The University Hills apartments," Keith said – pretty standard shitty student housing. Shiro fell into step beside him. Keith came up to his collar bone. Shit fuck.

The walk was silent for a long time before Shiro spoke up, breath transforming into mist as he talked. "So, why astrophysics?"

"I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid," Keith said. "But my eyesight's shit, so astrophysics was the next best thing."

Shiro laughed. "Me too, but I was too big."

 _Oh no._ "Damn, dude."

"I'm over it, don't worry."

They stopped in front of Keith's crumbling apartment building; Keith had to tilt his head all the way up to look at Shiro's face.

"Well, I hope I can see you again," Shiro said. "See you at the coffee shop later?"

"Yeah," Keith, the dumbass, mumbled. He watched Shiro leave – Shiro liked his squats, didn't he?

Keith took the stairs two at a time and unlocked the door to see Lotor waiting for him in the plush armchair they had dragged off a curb at the start of summer. The armchair blended in well with the apartments' cheap beige carpet and stained walls where it was obvious where a hole had been plastered up. Lotor did not.

Lotor's dad was Keith's great-uncle on his mom's side, which made them cousins something-times-removed. Keith was not quite sure why Lotor and his long platinum hair was slumming it with Keith, as Lotor both had his father's black card and an endless stream of men ready and willing to shower him in gifts. Keith suspected it was part of Lotor's elaborate plot to piss off Zarkon to the point of heart attack.

"He's bigger than Sven," Lotor declared in that posh, British-boarding-school-gave-me-daddy-issues accent. He had his legs tucked up underneath him and was examining his flawless nails, like he wasn't staring out the window like a creeper. "And so blatantly your type it is rather disgusting."

"At least he's not twice my age," Keith declared, unlacing his boots and leaving them at the front door, because they weren't animals. Lotor narrowed his eyes.

"You're just jealous that Sendak is both huge and bought me a new pair of Louboutins," Lotor sniffed. Keith rolled his eyes. "Now, tell me about your newest, largest man."

"In what world would I divulge that information to you? You and your cronies are just going to Facebook stalk him until he runs away screaming."

Lotor sighed, dramatically draping himself over the armchair like a Victorian heroine dying of consumption and longing. "Cousin, what happened to our days of closeness? Telling each other all our secrets, dreams, and fears? Why, you never ask me where I go at night. It's enough to make me think you don't love me anymore."

Keith sat on the couch one of Lotor's 'dates' had bought. "I don't need to know how you make your money, Lotor."

Lotor used one of his gangly legs to kick Keith in the shoulder, sending him toppling to the floor. Keith grabbed his ankle and dragged him down with him, and the pair devolved quickly into a wrestling match.

 

-

 

Voltron Books was a charming, three story shop in Old Town, quaint and old-fashioned and mentioned in every single "must visit" tourist bait website about the city. Keith spent his weekends there hauling and stocking books on the high shelves. He'd admit Lotor got him this job – Lotor's cousin on his mom's side was Allura, who was the daughter of the owner Coran's best friend. Coran probably paid Keith way too much, but he wasn't about to complain. The biggest annoyance was his coworker, Lance, who was possibly the biggest drama queen Keith knew after Lotor, the drama emperor himself.

That Saturday morning was quieter than usual. Lance was on the register, idly flipping through a magazine and keeping his mouth shut for once, while Keith stocked in a new shipment of biographies, up on the ladder to get at the high shelf. The biography was, in fact, his uncle Zarkon's memoir on how he founded Galra Industries, with his face staring at Keith judgmentally on the glossy book jacket. Keith was trying very hard to think about how the royalties from this book would eventually filter down to the trust fund that paid for his education, or that he was going to have to sit and listen to Zarkon brag about the book at Christmas in thanks for that trust fund, even though they all knew he hired a ghostwriter. Maybe Uncle Kolivan would get drunk enough to get into an anti-Capitalism rant that would devolve into him and Zarkon bitching each other out in Russian again, sparing him from—

"Keith!"

The deep, powerful voice startled the shit out of Keith, dropping the biography and teetering off the ladder. As he fell, Keith hoped the bloodthirsty family lawyers didn't get at the guy for both his hospital bills and Zarkon's potential lost royalties due to the damaged book.

He let out a huff of air, landing not on the hard wooden floor but in a pair of rock hard arms and an obscenely buff chest. Keith blinked, looking dazedly up at Shiro's concerned face.

"Hey," Shiro said softly. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Um," Keith mumbled, before realizing where he was. Bright red, he scrambled out of Shiro's arms and on to his face. "No, no, I'm fine, it's okay."

Shiro stood. Keith took in his appearance – sweatpants, running shoes, and a t-shirt, skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Christ, he was exercising.

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded. He felt Lance's judgmental stare.

"Yep," Keith said. He walked over to the ladder, picking up Zarkon's book and holding it close to his chest, perhaps in the hope that his uncle's disappointed frown could keep him from doing something stupid.

"I was just going on a run," Shiro continued. "And I saw the bookstore and wanted to see what it was like. I was surprised to see you working here!"

"Yep," Keith repeated, a skipping record. "I stock books."

"When do you get off?"

Keith choked. Lance, eavesdropping, choked. Shiro continued on, naive.

"I'd like to make up for almost killing you," Shiro said. "Maybe by grabbing dinner at around seven? Is that good for you?"

"Uh-huh," Keith said slowly. "I get off work at five, so you can pick me up at my apartment?"

"That'd be great," Shiro said. "I'll see you then."

And then Shiro left without looking at a single book. Keith was still clutching Zarkon's.

"What the fuck, Kogane?" Lance hissed, breaking the silence. "Why does this shit always happen to you?"

"Shut up, Martinez," Keith fired back. He was thankful that Coran was so lax about...everything, as he pulled out his phone and sent Lotor a text message.

_Help, Shiro just asked me out on a date._

The reply was instant.

_Oh now you want my help._

_Please Lotor, he caught me in his arms while I was falling._

A pause, then _ok but just because I want you to bring this guy around to Christmas to see Daddy's reaction. He's never seen any of your large men._

Keith shivered. _I wish you didn't call Zarkon daddy._

_Don't tell me what to do cousin._

Keith got off work at five and was home by five thirty. The front of the apartment was empty, and Keith crept down the hall towards the bedrooms; the door to his room was thrown open, and Keith could see the pile of clothes growing in the middle of it.

Lotor had the doors of Keith's closet and all the drawers of Keith's chest thrown open, critically going through every single article of clothing Keith owned. He held up an oversize red sweater with an intrigued eyebrow.

"You're invested," Keith noted. Lotor stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm trying to get you laid, and this is how you repay me?" Lotor said with mock hurt. "Go take a shower, I'm going to assure that you're not walking right tomorrow."

"Please don't think about that," Keith said, but went to shower anyway. The hot water cleared his head.

Some people (read: Lotor) had psychoanalyzed Keith's preference for large men – how he was the smallest member of his family, and after his parents died he was taken in by his tall uncle Thace. Some people (read: Lotor) came to the conclusion that Keith associated big men with safety and comfort after trauma. Keith contended that big men could toss him around however they wanted and that was the hottest thing in the world.

When Keith came out of the shower, Lotor had laid out an outfit on his bed – the red sweater, a black tank top, and a pair of tight, tight jeans. Lotor looked proud of himself.

"Get dressed and then I'll brush your hair," Lotor declared, flouncing out of the room to let Keith get dressed. Keith managed to squeeze into the tight jeans, and the sweater was sliding off his shoulder; Keith did trust Lotor's knowledge of how to get laid, but what if Shiro wanted to take it slow? Ugh, he was overthinking this whole thing—

"I can hear you thinking from hear!" Lotor called from the living room.

At seven o clock on the dot, Shiro's car rattled up to the curb. Lotor waved Keith away, saying, "I better not see you until at least eleven tomorrow!"

When Keith got down on to the street, Shiro unfolded himself out of the car to open the passenger side door for him, like a proper gentlemen. Keith hoped he didn't imagine Shiro looking him up and down in these tight-ass pants.

"You look nice," Shiro said. "I hope you're okay from this morning's fall."

"I'm alright," Keith said, pulling up the falling shoulder of his sweater. "I've had worst tumbles."

Shiro laughed, and Keith got into the car.

On the other side of campus, near Downtown, was a Fifties Americana diner with shiny vinyl booths and linoleum floors. It sold milkshakes, melts, and burgers, and Shiro filled up one side of the booth by himself, long legs knocking into Keith's and shoulders folding in a little. He was wearing a black button-up shirt under a tight Henley, and Keith could only imagine how those buttons were straining.

"You're wearing your hair down," Shiro noted. Keith reached up and touched it, as if surprised he was. "The last time I saw you, it was up."

"I put it up when I'm working," Keith said. "I'm not working right now, so it's down."

"I like it," Shiro said, a bit shy. A big guy like that acting shy was making Keith blush too.

"Thank you," Keith said, looking down at the menu and letting his hair fall in his eyes.

They both ordered cheeseburgers, but Shiro got a strawberry shake while Keith got a Coke.

"You like sweets?" Keith asked with a little smile. Shiro scratched the back of his head, bashful.

"Probably a little too much," Shiro admitted and patted his stomach.

"You have a six pack under there, don't lie," Keith said. Shiro laughed. "You probably spend all your time in the gym."

"I'll admit to that," Shiro said. Their drinks arrived, and Shiro took a long sip of his shake. "Oh wow, you should try this."

Keith reached over and pulled the shake close to him, taking a sip through the straw Shiro used. He looked up from between his lashes; there was a flush across Shiro's cheeks. "It's good."

Shiro fiddled with his hands. His big, broad hands. "I've got a confession to make."

"Hm?" Keith asked, tilting his head.

"There was an empty table, that day at the cafe," Shiro said, looking down at the polished plastic tabletop. "But I saw you and you looked so good I needed an excuse to talk to you. Then I saw you through the window of bookstore and wanted to talk to you again, but I almost killed you."

Shiro's shoulders were up and around his ears. He looked adorable.

"I was staring at you when you walked into the cafe," Keith admitted. "You're kind of exactly my type?"

Shiro looked up, blinking in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Keith confirmed with a soft smile.

"Sometimes I intimidate people, because of my size," Shiro said. "I've scared off a couple potential dates, because of it."

Keith placed his hand on Shiro's forearm, unable to imagine someone thinking this big dork was scary in any way. Shiro placed his own hand over Keith's, completely swallowing it. Keith swallowed hard.

"I think you're sweet," Keith declared, and Shiro beamed like the sun.

Conversation flowed more easily after that – Shiro actually did like books, and was eager to tell Keith all about them. He didn't watch much TV, but enjoyed classic movies. Sometimes he caught himself talking too eagerly, backing down with a flush, and Keith thought it was the cutest thing in the whole world.

Burgers and drinks finished, they walked about into the cold night. Keith shivered – while cute, the oversized sweater didn't do much for actually keeping warm. His problem was immediately solved when Shiro wrapped one long, beefy arm around his slim shoulders, pressing him up against a strong, solid sigh. Keith immediately felt boiling hot.

"Is this alright?" Shiro asked. Keith didn't trust himself not to squeak, so he simply nodded. They went to Shiro's car – so small for such a big man – and Shiro opened the door open for Keith again.

"So, um," Shiro said, starting up the car. "It's still pretty early. Do you...do you want to go back to my place and watch a movie?"

Keith sure hoped that was code. "I'd love to."

Shiro had a little studio in the nicer student apartment complexes, and he kept it pin neat. The bed was king-sized and perfectly made up, but they settled on to the couch to watch _Goodfellas._ It was a hard one to swing into makeouts, but Keith was persistent.

They started in the middle of the couch, Shiro's arm draped over the back and Keith leaning lightly into his side. Slowly, Keith pressed closer and closer to Shiro's side and Shiro's big arm went around his shoulders. Keith reached up and laced their fingers together, and placed his other hand on Shiro's thigh, which was granite-hard, and he felt the muscle tense, but Shiro did not stop him. Keith turned his head, placing his leg under him so he could reach the crook of Shiro's neck and nuzzle him. Shiro gasped softly.

"Keith?" Shiro asked, a little breathless. Keith kissed his jaw.

"Pause the movie," Keith murmured. Shiro moved like lightning – in a second, the movie was off and Keith was in his lap getting kissed within an inch of his life.

Shiro's hands spanned the length of Keith's back, his thumbs nearly meeting in the middle of Keith's sternum. He was an intense, passionate kisser, and the force of it was bending Keith into an arch as he desperately clung to Shiro's shoulders. They parted, panting, and Shiro shyly plucked at the edge of Keith's sweater.

"Can I see you?" Shiro asked. Keith smiled, straightening up in Shiro's lap and pulling off both his shirt and sweater, leaving him shirtless. Shiro breathed harshly, nuzzling Keith's neck. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," Keith said. "Can I see you, too?"

Shiro ducked his head, scratching the back of his neck. "I...I was in a pretty bad accident. I'm kind of scarred up."

"I don't care," Keith assured. "I just want to see you."

Shiro leaned back and took off his sweater, showing that indeed the buttons of his sweater were about to pop off because of those pectorals. Keith undid the buttons slowly – Shiro's chest was indeed scarred, but it was also jacked, and Keith found himself focusing much more on that, sliding his palms over Shiro's nipples and making him hiss. Shiro pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it aside, and pulled Keith back against him to capture his lips again. Keith could feel Shiro stirring in his jeans, pressing up against Keith's hips, and Keith groaned, grinding down on him. Clearly this was too much for Shiro, who swept Keith up into his arms and stood up, carrying Keith to the bed like he weighed nothing. It was enough to make a boy swoon.

Shiro laid Keith out on the bed – plush enough Keith sank into it – and straightened up, unbuttoning Keith's jeans and peeling him off of Keith's legs. "These jeans make your ass look fantastic."

"You can thank my cousin," Keith said, and his voice stuttered out when Shiro kissed his hips.

Shiro kneeled on the ground, draping Keith's legs over his shoulders. Keith expected a mouth around his cock, and almost yelped out of his skin when Shiro kissed his hole. He kicked his feet against the solid muscle of Shiro's back, squirming and writhing as Shiro lapped at him.

"Shiro—" Keith whined, reaching down to grip Shiro's hair. "Oh—!"

Shiro pulled away to kiss the soft skin of Keith's thighs and hips, then suckling bruises. Keith sighed, arching up his back, and Shiro kissed up to his nipples, knees pressing the mattress down. Keith wrapped his own long legs Shiro's waist, trying to roll them over. He was under no delusion he was the reason they rolled over, him straddling Shiro. His knees barely touched the bed, his hands tiny as they were spread across Shiro's chest for balance.

"Fuck," Keith breathed. "How much protein powder do you eat a day?"

Shiro laughed, reaching up to pull Keith into another kiss.

Keith slid his hand down Shiro's abs – six pack, strawberry shakes be damned – and undid Shiro's jeans. Shiro pulled Keith down against him so he could wriggle out of his jeans and down to his briefs; Keith glanced down and wow that was a bulge. Keith sat up and let his fingers trail down, gripping it.

"Oh," Keith said with a gasp, as if it was his cock being touched.

"Is it going to be a problem?" Shiro asked, a little scared.

"No," Keith promised. He was so transparent.

He pulled Shiro's briefs down and Shiro's cock flopped out, smacking his belly. It was long and thick, red and throbbing. Shiro gripped Keith's hips and rolled them over again, pinning him down against the mattress and kissing him fiercely. Keith kept his legs wrapped around Shiro's waist, and moaned when he heard Shiro frantically riffling through his nightstand drawer, lube and a condom dropping beside his head. Shiro pulled away, pressing his forehead against Keith's.

"You're so gorgeous," Shiro praised. Keith kissed Shiro's nose.

"You too," Keith said. Bashful, Shiro pressed his face into Keith's neck to hide his blush.

Shiro slicked up his fingers and rubbed one around Keith's hole slowly. His finger was huge as he pushed it into Keith, robbing the air from his lungs. Keith could not imagine what Shiro's cock was going to feel like, if just his fingers were already making Keith writhe and moan.

"I'm ready," Keith said. "Shiro, please, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked, clearly concerned. Keith pouted and grabbed his own thighs, pushing up his knees around his ears. Shiro blinked in stunned awe. "You can...do that?"

"I'm _very_ flexible," Keith promised. Shiro groaned and rolled on the condom immediately.

Despite Keith's eagerness, Shiro was still huge and took his time to ease himself into Keith, his big hands on the backs of Keith's thighs and keeping him open. Keith tossed his head back, dark hair spilling like ink across the white pillows, and moaned. Shiro moved slowly at first, letting Keith adjust to the huge stretch, and soon the slight pain dissipated into an incredible feeling of fullness, Shiro surrounding and filling him up. Keith dug his nails into Shiro's shoulders and murmured, "Move."

And Shiro moved.

His whole body rippled with power as he began to thrust into Keith, jolting him up and down the bed. Keith was pinned down to the mattress, unable to move, completely dependent on Shiro for his own pleasure, and he was loving every second of it. He was squealing with every thrust in, lips red and swollen from kisses, a bright red flush trailing from his cheeks to his chest. Keith felt Shiro's burning gaze on him, entranced.

Shiro sat up into a kneel, dragging Keith into his lap. He moved Keith up and down his cock with simply his hands on his hips, spanning their entire width. The change of angle drove Shiro's cock into Keith's prostate, and Keith screamed, clutching at Shiro's sheets.

"Shiro!" Keith cried. "AH-!"

"God," Shiro growled, fingers leaving bruises in Keith's pale skin. " _Fuck._ "

He drove his hips up right as he slammed Keith's down, and the feeling was enough to have Keith arching up, orgasm shooting across his chest. Keith clenched down on Shiro's cock, and with a howl Shiro followed him, barely catching himself from crushing Keith when he collapsed.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck as they panted together, and Shiro wrapped his arms tight around Keith's body, cuddling him close.

"You staying the night?" Shiro asked, hopeful. Keith laughed, breathless, and kissed Shiro's cheekbone.

"Baby, I couldn't even move if I wanted to," Keith assured, and Shiro kissed him soundly for it.

 

-

 

Keith was wearing one of Shiro's sweaters when he stumbled back to his apartment at seven on Sunday. It came to mid-thigh. Lotor was filing his nails in the armchair, smiling proudly when he saw the hickies on Keith's neck.

"Hello, cousin," Lotor said. "Is your large man coming to Christmas?"

"I mean, we're dating now," Keith said. He was limping a bit when he collapsed on to the couch. "Why do you care so much about him coming to Christmas, anyway?"

Lotor daintily set down his nail file. "Sendak wants to marry me and I'm breaking the news to Daddy at Christmas. I'd like a nice buffer."

Keith fell off the couch in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to update An Angry Blade. I know I already have plans for writing about Keith and Lotor's family Christmas party. Only God can judge me.


End file.
